


Ci saremmo comunque incontrati sul fondo del lago

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loss, Romance, Teen Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Un amore che nasce al tramonto sembra avere la morte nel destino.Un amore che fiorisce sul fondo di un lago può soltanto annegare nelle notti d’estate.[Storia partecipante al contest "3 Drabble, solo 3 Drabble per parlarti di me (e dirsi addio)", indetto da Nirvana_04 sul forum di EFP]
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory





	Ci saremmo comunque incontrati sul fondo del lago

_** Ci saremmo comunque incontrati sul fondo del lago ** _

Volare al tramonto per me è sempre stato come scivolare in una carezza. Ombre lunghe e bagliori dorati, la stanchezza della giornata ormai alle spalle e la promessa di un’intera notte a solleticarmi le dita.

Volare senza la pressione di un campionato, senza schemi, senza obiettivi è un lusso imparato a sorpresa, in quest’anno fatto di ospiti e lingue straniere. Condividere il volo con chi è sempre stato avversario, ma ora è _campione_ , è una gioia per me preziosissima.

Quando sfioriamo il terreno gelato, siamo forse un po’ troppo vicini.

Mi sorride, Cedric, e mi scosta i capelli dal viso.

***

La coperta ruvida che mi avvolge le spalle puzza di chiuso e acque putride. 

È un odore pesante, capace di scivolare in gola con nauseante prepotenza, ma per me è il più bello del mondo. 

Ci sono urla e schiamazzi, risate e grida arrochite attorno a noi, ma io non sento niente.

Riesco solo ad avvertire il mio respiro rapido mentre Cedric mi strappa un bacio che sa di fango e acqua gelata. 

Accarezzo la sua mano, che è persa fra i miei capelli, e mi sorprendo a sussurrare:

“A parti invertite, ci saremmo comunque incontrati sul fondo del lago”.

***

L’estate fiorisce sfrontata, quell’anno.

Ottery St. Catchpole è un tripudio di brezze gentili e cieli così azzurri che un poco feriscono lo sguardo.

I miei piedi ormai conoscono a memora la strada: non devo curarmi della vista annebbiata.

Ho portato un mazzo di fiori, ma quella macchia di colore sulla pietra sin troppo chiara è come una ferita da cui il sangue non può sgorgare.

Se chiudo gli occhi, scorgo ancora il bagliore dorato del tramonto sui suoi capelli.

Se chiudo gli occhi, i campi tutt’attorno profumano di acqua putrida.

Se chiudo gli occhi, il vento mi accarezza i capelli.

* * *

Note:

Questa storia partecipa al contest “3 Drabble, solo 3 Drabble per parlarti di me (e dirsi addio)”, indetto da Nirvana_04 sul forum di EFP. Dal momento che il contest prevede un momento interattivo in cui tutti i partecipanti sono tenuti a leggere le storie degli altri concorrenti e a votare quella che ha meglio rappresentato la tematica del concorso, ci tengo a inserire delle note un po’ più corpose, per permettere anche a chi non conosca il fandom di cogliere almeno i riferimenti generali.

Il bando prevedeva di raccontare in tre drabble di 100 parole (o in una flash di 300 parole) la presa di coscienza di un sentimento amoroso da parte di un polo della coppia, e poi il momento della separazione fra i due. 

Nella prima drabble, ho cercato di mostrare il momento in cui Cho e Cedric si sono avvicinati: dal momento che entrambi giocano a Quidditch (sport magico che si svolge a cavallo di manici di scopa), ho immaginato che, durante l’anno del Torneo Tremaghi i due, pur non potendo partecipare al campionato scolastico (sospeso appunto per permettere lo svolgimento del torneo, durante il quale Cedric rappresenta Hogwarts, la scuola ospitante) abbiano continuato ad allenarsi per puro piacere, avendo così occasione di conoscersi e andare oltre il loro ruolo di avversari in campo.

La seconda drabble si svolge quando Cho e Cedric escono assieme ormai da qualche mese: nella seconda prova del Torneo, i campioni devono salvare dal fondo del lago ciò che hanno di più caro. Cho si ritrova ad essere quanto di più prezioso esista per Cedric, e con l’affermazione che dà anche il titolo alla storia confessa i propri sentimenti a Cedric.

La terza drabble si sposta ancora avanti nel tempo di qualche mese, ed è ambientata nell’estate successiva alla morte di Cedric: Cho nell’anno successivo viene rappresentata (comprensibilmente, a mio parere, anche se tutti i fan sembrano odiarla per questo) decisamente scossa dalla perdita del fidanzato, che non riesce del tutto a elaborare. 

So che queste spiegazioni “ammazzano” un po’ il senso di brevità delle drabble, ma mi rendo conto di aver dato per scontate tante cose poco comprensibili a chi non conoscesse il fandom.


End file.
